I Am Kagura
by Rabid Nozomi
Summary: SesshxKagura. I was saved by someone unlikely. Enraged with feelings, I can't stand him and my brother Naraku fighting. Will he return the feelings and stop all this fighting once and for all? Or will Naraku pull us apart, leading to death?
1. Warning, I Am Kagura

**Disclaimer:** Why would I be writing instead of drawing, and sitting in America instead of Japan? I do not own Inuyasha.

**Notes:** There are **spoilers**. Beware. This takes place in modern time, during the time near Kagura's death. Its like a WestSide Story thing, but twisted and different. Also, this chapter is sort of like the last episode, but different. Just read...just read...

* * *

"You cannot go." I tried to say sternly. "Its a set up. Naraku and his gang are not at Shikon Hall. Its just the police. They lied to you. "I lied, tears in my eyes. I am a 16 year old wind demon. The sister of Naraku, the man I hate most, the man who rules the streets of Shikon City. A godfather. A mafia. However you may call it. He practically owns me, whatever I do, I face consequenses. Whether a beating, or asault by his gang. He is the leader of the strongest gang, Spiders. And rivaled to them were the Furred, and the leader of the Furred, well, was standing in front of me. 

"I will not be seen as a coward." Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru was the leader of the Furred. His face was blank, his stare was stern, his long white hair flowed across the sky, shining in the sunlight. He showed no feelings, not to me, not to anyone. After my long silence, he turned around and left me there, in the middle of the street. I let him slip away again. Why am I this way? Why am I so stubborn?

I am Kagura.

* * *

I looked up at the clock. It was 1:30 am. The fight the two gangs were having must be over by now. 'Why hasn't Naraku returned yet?' I thought. This meant another beating. 'The Spiders lose, and I get beat. The Furred lose, and I am depressed. Why couldn't I be more careful?' I thought. There was a time when I was sided with Naraku. I even had my own army, although it was degraded. But I couldn't stand the fact to be ordered around. Do this. Do that. Kill him. Kill her. I really had no control. 'Why couldn't I have kept it to myself?' I wondered. I grew to hate my brother, wanting to kill him myself. There was no way I could do that. And I had made the mistake of leading the Furred to Naraku's lair, hoping that they would kill him and his gang. They failed, and Naraku had found out that I was the one who led them to it. I was punished. 

I really did not care for the Furred then, I just wanted my brother dead, and the Furred were the only ones strong enough to kill him. Naraku had shot me, blown a hole through my chest, I drove away in my car feather, and drove into a ditch. My car feather started to blaze. I was sure I'd die, and for a few moments, I wanted to.

The next morning, I woke up lying on the deck. A young girl was hovering above my head, staring at me. I sat up right then. "Where am I?" I had first said, angry. I had wanted to be dead. A young man called out "Rin." and the young girl ran to him.

"She's okay!" The young girl had said, happily. The girl acted as if she was 14 or 15 years old, and she was. 'Why was she with such an older guy?' I thought at first. The young girl, obviously named Rin, ran back up to me. "Sesshoumaru saved your life!"

'Sesshoumaru?' I thought. 'The leader of the Furred? But why?' I quickly got up and spotted my car, which was not drivable. I started walking up deck toward the road.

"Aren't you going to thank him?" Rin had called out behind me. I turned around and saw Sesshoumaru turn his head as if he did not care. I said nothing.

* * *

I didn't know it then, but something sparked between us. 


	2. Shikon High, Wrong Assumptions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or company. If I did, I would own a better computer and Final Fantasy XI. 

**Notes: **Did ja like it? I apologize for the short chapter.

"Eh…Eh!" Naraku had shouted out. I jumped up immediately, twirling off my bed. I looked back at the clock. It read 2:33 am. 'Was I really thinking that deeply?' I thought, and looked back at Naraku.

"What are you thinking about?" Naraku ordered. Naraku didn't seem to be beat up, any. He wasn't slumping or bruised and bloody.

"Where were you?" I asked without thinking. I sat back to flinch, but I was not afraid of a strike.

"We were at… None of your business. What were you thinking of, my sister?" Naraku asked in order and annoyance. I smelled alcohol on his breath, and realized he was drunk. 'They must have stopped by a local bar. Then Sesshoumaru is safe!' I thought happily, but was afraid of what Naraku may do next.

"None of your business." I replied. I had no intention of telling him anything, ever. I never had. Even though no one knew about it, I was still afraid he might find out the truth. 'Finding out about Sesshoumaru…he'll be determined to kill him, even more than now. And he will crush my heart like a defenseless bug…' I thought, and decided, since he was drunk, to take another turn with my answer.

"I mean, when will I get out of here? I have my own life." I had said. 'Perhaps talking to him when he is drunk revealed more truth then when he is sober.' I thought, and an evil grin drew across my lips secretly.

"You mean, marriage?" Naraku automatically said, like it was planned. "Renkotsu has grown fond of you. Marry him."

'What!?!' I had thought angrily. "That's not what I'm talking about!" I shouted out in anger. Oh I was angry. Treated like a fool, treated like a toy doll, a slave. I was outraged. As I waited for him to yell at me, I realized he was on the floor, out cold. 'He's unbelievable! I can just kill him now. Right now…' I thought, but I knew I could not. Being the demon I am, he had my heart in protection. And he has his heart somewhere, hidden. Neither he nor I can be killed without crushing our hearts. That is why I had to listen to his every order.

But he was out cold on the floor. There was nothing I could do about it. I dragged him upstairs to his room, without even caring about the steps each knocking against his head. 'How much I want to destroy him…' I thought, and gritted my teeth. Dropping him at his doorway, I went back to my room and locked the door behind me. I teared.

* * *

Last night I had thought about running away, but previous experiences told me it was a bad idea. I woke up with a start this morning, at about 6 am. 'I need more sleep…' I thought, yawning. 

"Wake up. Get educated." Naraku said.

"What?" I woke up quickly. I couldn't trust my brother around me, it meant certain striking without caution, and I needed to be alert to avoid strikes.

"You are to follow my every order. Or I will kill you. You must go to Shikon High. Spy on the Furred." Naraku said.

"Why can't you?" I said angrily, but fake. I would normally object, but I was enthralled. I used to go to high school, a few months ago. Then Naraku pulled me out, saying it was dangerous. But he never pulled out my 14 year old sister Kanna. 'I can…see Sesshoumaru!' I thought delighted.

Naraku ignored my question. "Spy on the leader, Sesshoumaru. Tell me his weaknesses." Naraku said and left the room. I closed the door and quickly got dressed. 'I rarely saw Sesshomaru. Last night, I snuck out to find him. There were no other real occurances…' I walked out the door, walking toward the Shikon High.

* * *

"Oh, its you." The principal Kaede said blankly. "Your brother caused trouble here, hopefully you can be silent and obedient like your sister. Here is your schedule." Kaede handed a sheet of paper to me. 

'Well of course Kanna is silent, she's completely emotionless.' I thought angrily, looking at my schedule and heading to my first class. I spotted the first seat empty and sat in it, glaring chalkboard. A tall slender figure stood in front of me.

"Out." The figure said. I looked up. It was Sesshoumaru, and I was sitting in his seat. I got up quickly and sat at the next empty seat, the last one left. The whole class had been watching me. 'I get it, this is a class of Furred.' I spotted a few people I used to know. 'Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippo, Ayame, Sesshoumaru…' I thought. During so, a few giggles caught my attention. I looked over to where it was coming from.

It was that young girl, Rin! She was sitting behind Sesshoumaru, talking to him. He was not smiling, but I could see it in his eyes. He was also laughing, in his head. I couldn't believe it. I suddenly felt very foolish and stupid. 'I should have known. Of course. He already had Rin.' I put my head down, outraged.


	3. Project With Him, City Ball?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or company. If I did, this fan fiction would be on television as an anime by now. 

**Notes: **Did ja like it? Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

* * *

"Ms. Kagura. Ms. Kagura." I heard the voice, calling my name over and over. It was my teacher. I woke up slowly. 

"What?" I said annoyed, not caring who I was talking to.

The teacher didn't care, as he replied, "Projects. And your partner will be Sesshoumaru." There was a small gasp as he pointed over to Sesshoumaru and handed me a paper labeled "Teens Today." I skimmed over the paper, and then I looked back at him.

"What's this for?" I asked rudely. I had no intention of working with any Furred in here, especially that Sesshoumaru. I was just too angry, too jealous of that Rin. The teacher once again ignored my arrogance.

"You will research your topic. And write an essay on it. You and your partner will present it to the whole class next week." The teacher said, turning back at the whole class. He paused, then turned back at me. "You shall do well to pay attention next time, Ms. Kagura."

'Whatever.' I thought. I rolled the paper up and put my head back down on the desk, not paying attention to the extra chatter and the sounds of moving desks. I felt a presence over me, and I looked up. It was him. I was in awe. 'All these feelings…' I thought. 'Rushing back…' I stared at him for a few seconds, as he looked at me oddly in a blnck expression.

"…" Sesshoumaru looked at me irritated. "Foolish." He mumbled.

"Screw you." I told him. There was an odd silence in the room, and I felt the minds of the class think 'How dare the sister of Naraku…insult the leader of the Furred!?!' I did not care. I handed Sesshoumaru the paper, and the bell rang. 'Thank god.' I thought, and I got up out of my desk and walked passed Sesshoumaru, shooting a glare at his eyes. To my surprise, the eyes were looking back, somewhat oddly, somewhat kind. I shrugged it off and left the classroom. I didn't bother to go to my next classes.

'I am such a fool. He probably thinks I'm bipolar.' Kagura thought and she grinded her teeth angrily. 'I had to warn him last night because…?' I leaned against the wall outside and sighed.

* * *

"Kagura!" Someone called out to me. It was Inuyasha. 'What does he want?' I thought, gritting my teeth in annoyance. 

"What do you want?" I said, turning around and facing Inuyasha, a guy with long silky white hair and two dog ears on top of his head. He was Sesshoumaru's younger brother, his half brother. Behind him were three humans and a small fox child.

"Why did you warn us?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"I lied." I said, and I really was lying. I wondered why Inuyasha knew that I warned Sesshoumaru.

"I know you did. But why?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome whispered something to Sango's ear, and I knew with Inuyasha's ears he could hear it. "Hehe…" He smirked.

"You like Sesshoumaru, don't you?" Inuyasha said smirking.

"I do not!" I shouted. 'But I do…' I thought to myself. I folded my arms across my chest and sighed angrily.

"Keh. Liar." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah!?! You want to prove it!?!" I shouted out at him, pulling my fan out from my _yukata_.

"Bring it on!" Inuyasha yelled, sharpened claws ready to slash. Kagome told InuYasha to stop, and he did, like he had something really important to do soon. "I'm not going to waste my time on you!" He said arrogantly, and they turned around and left.

'What was that important for him to stop a fight with me!?!' I thought. A death-ful thought stuck my mind. "Naraku…" I muttered and gasped. I hopped in my feather and quickly followed them.

* * *

By the time I caught up, they were already fighting. I hid behind a tree, but I knew members of the Furred caught my scent. Inuyasha turned around, unfortunately. 

"Hey, it's the stalker!" He said, smirking. Several others turned around and eyed the tree, and I stepped out of hiding. There was no use running away. Sesshoumaru, however, did not look at me. He focused on Naraku, watching his every move.

Naraku eyed me suspiciously. "Kagura, I expected you to keep your task in hiding." He scolded, and eyed the other members of the Spiders. They nodded, and dashed away, leaving me alone.

"…" Sesshoumaru looked irritated, and he started walking away. Before doing so, he eyed and glared at me. I lowered my eyes and hopped on my feather, driving away.

* * *

The feather swerved. "Dammit!" I said, looking at the gas. 'Empty…' I thought, stopping the feather and parking it at the side of the road. It was a long walk home, and Naraku would squeeze my heart if I'm late. 'I don't care anymore…' I thought, and I started walking up the side of the road, home. 

It was getting late. '7 pm…I'm going to be crushed for sure…' A long black limo drove by. 'Funny…a limo…here?' I thought. It stopped and backed up. A window rolled down.

It was Rin. "Kagura, I know it's a little odd, but do you want to go to a ball with us?" Rin said, moving to a point where I could see Kagome and Sango, all three dressed in beautiful gowns.

"A ball?" I said, twisting my face in discust, but I nodded. 'Is this a trap? Ah well. Might as well do some odd things before Naraku crushes my heart.' I thought. "But I have nothing to wear." I said, sounding a bit girly.

"We'll prep you up." Rin said. The limo door opened, and I got in. It was some what silent in the limo, an awkward silence.

'Is this a trap? Why did they want me?' I thought. "What's this ball for?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"It's the official Shikon City ball. Everybody who's anybody will go there." Kagome answered.

"But why me?" I said without thinking. "I mean-"

"Well, you live here, in this city, don't you? Even Furred and Spiders are going. Without gang fights, of course. There will be layers and layers of security." Rin said.

"Gang fights…" Sango muttered, shaking her head. "Why do they happen anyway…? It just causes pain…"

'Pain…? Of course, Sango lost her whole family and her brother Kohaku to the gangs. Kohaku still lives, but where is he now?' I thought. "Yes…it does cause pain." I agreed. The limo stopped.

"We're here. Well, at Kagome's house. The ball doesn't start till another hour."


	4. Gown? Truth or Lies?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or company. If I did, I would own a million hard cover fantasy and dragon books in 5 bookshelves. 

**Notes: **Did ja like it? Thanx. Thanx. Thanx. I think this is the best fanfic I've written ever. Do you feel the same way? Tell moi about it.

* * *

"Wha…?" I asked. This was the one time I let my defenses down. I was shy and timid and not who I normally was. I was just a girl. 

"I have a gown that would look wonderful on you, Kagura." Kagome says randomly, as we all walk into her house.

"A gown?" I asked. 'But I hate dresses…' I thought, but I went along with Kagome. 'Why are they being so nice to me?' I thought puzzled. Kagome handed me a crimson colored velvet gown.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" I said out loud. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked upon me. "I mean…" I mumbled, covering my face with my hand.

Suddenly Kanna walked out of the bathroom. "…" She just wore a long ghostly white gown, no sparkles, just plain and simple. I looked at my sister in awe.

"Kanna…?" I said. I couldn't believe it. 'Was everyone getting ready for this ball? Except me?' I thought. 'Why hadn't I known about it?' I looked back at the crimson colored gown and went into the bathroom, immediately, pushing Kanna out of the way. I closed the door and locked it. Outside I heard several mumbles, like they were talking about me. I leaned my ear on the door, listening in.

"That's odd. Is she always like this at home?" I heard Rin ask. And from the next statements I could tell that Kanna shook her head.

"Really, never?" Kagome said.

"She's unsure." Sango said quietly, wisely. "About her life. What she was meant for. And now she's in this odd situation, and she let her guard down."

At that I sat up from the door. 'True…all true.' I thought, but I didn't want to believe it. I really was unsure about everything. 'There really is no one to yell at in here…' I thought, and I looked at the gown. 'Might as well…'

* * *

'Wow…I actually look…feminine…' I thought, looking into the mirror in awe. I heard someone knock the door. 

"Are you ready in there?" Kagome asked.

"…" I winced. 'I'm not going out there, not in this.' I thought, but the door opened and Kagome stuck her head through.

"I told you." Kagome said, opening the door completely.

"Told me what?" I said somewhat arrogantly.

"That it would look good on you." She replied, and Sango and Rin looked in. Kanna was sitting patiently.

"Its pretty." Rin said, holding a brush. Sango agreed and nodded as she was applying a familiar pinkish colored eye shadow. "You need some make up." Sango said.

"Wha…? Make up…!" My right eye twitched. Sure, I wore some red eye shadow, but I wore that ever since I was in grade school. Some people thought it was actually part of my face, being a wind demon. With that they avoided me. And I liked it that way. But really girly make up? 'Hell no.' I thought. I shook my head.

"Don't be silly." Kagome said, and I spotted both Rin and Sango head toward me. 'No…' I closed my eyes and cringed.

* * *

"All done." Sango said. I opened my eyes, twirling around towards the mirror. It wasn't even a lot of make up. I looked toward my ears. 'My earrings!' 

"Where are they?" I said, somewhat yelling.

"Oh, your earrings? Right here." Kagome said, holding them in her hands. "Here are another pair." Kagome said, walking toward me with white feather earrings. There was a red shape on each one. "Now put these in and take your fan." She handed the earrings and my fan to me.

I shook my head and put the earrings in.

"Time to go!" Rin shouted happily, and everyone looked at the clock. It was 7:45 pm. "I'll be in the limo." Rin said, walking out the door with Kanna.

"Kagura…" Sango and Kagome said. I paused, looking back toward them from the door.

"This is hush-hush, but, Rin likes Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

I felt my heart fall. I had forgotten about him, and they had to bring it up right when we were going. "So? Why so I care?" I said, the tone in my voice changing from content to furious.

"That's not all of it, Kagura. Inuyasha told me Sesshoumaru only liked Rin as a sister." Kagome said quickly.

I felt my heart hover a little. But I said, "Don't believe Inuyasha's lies." At that I turned around and headed out the door. Both of them headed toward the door also.

"He likes you." Sango said, passing me. Neither of them made eye contact. I stood there shocked, watching the both of them get into the limo. The driver waited, keeping the limo door open.

"I…" I said, and I rushed into the limo. "But…!" Neither Sango nor Kagome said anything, and I realized that Rin was in the limo. I silenced myself.


	5. Delay For Masquerade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or company. If I did, then my name would be Rumiko Takahashi instead of Nozomi W-. 

**Note:** To let people know, a masquerade is a ball/dance/party that the members wear masque/masks to hide their identities. Don't worry, even though there is a delay of the ball, it will still be in this chapter. Hope you enjoy, and thank you for all the kind and constructive reviews. They help a lot. Well, actually, the dancing hasn't started yet in this chapter, but will in the next chapter. And don't worry, I'm uploading it all at the same time. Also, there are lyrics when they were waiting in the ballroom. Try to guess who sang the lyrics. Before scrolling down to the bottom, review and post your guess, along with the review for the chapter.

* * *

The privacy window rolled down, showing the driver's face in the driver's mirror. "There was a small fight at the City Hall. Do you still want to go to the ball?' The driver asked. 

"Yes…" Sango said without thinking. The privacy window rolled back up. "I'm not going to let any gangs ruin my night." She said, and looked out the window.

"…" I twitched, but agreed. 'She must be planning to be there with someone very special…Miroku.' I thought. 'Oh my gosh… What about me? Who do I dance with? What if I must dance! How do I dance!' I thought in panic and worry. I was never taught any feminine-ness, dancing, use of make-up, obviously, such. 'I am going to make a fool of myself, I know it!' I thought, and I winced at every passing road, knowing that with each second, I'd be closer to Shikon City Hall.

Suddenly the privacy window rolled down again, and the driver turned up the radio.

_"The Shikon City Ball, located at Shikon City Hall, is now a masquerade ball, due to some conflicts between various citizens. Please do no come without a masque. The ball is now delayed to 8:15 pm to allow attenders to retrieve their masques. That is all."_

Then the radio cut off with the normal station. "Where to? The 'Fancy Masques' store on Kaede Avenue?" The driver asked afterward.

"Yes." We all said, with the exception of Kanna. The privacy window rolled back up once again, and a sudden U-turn was felt.

"Like it'll make any difference. People will notice the long hair of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku." I mumbled.

"Girls won't be as easy to distinguish from others." Rin said.

"But it's not the girls who start the fights." Kagome said.

"…" Sango continued to look out the window and Kanna just ignored everything all together. I turned my head towards the window, looking out at the rushing traffic.

* * *

"We're here." Sango said, seeing the 'Fancy Masques' outside her window. The limo parks over three lots and we all got out, opening the door to the store. It was rather crowded with fancy dressed citizens, obviously ones who were going to the ball, shopping for their own masques. 

"Here." Kanna said, and she handed a white masque to Kagome, one with a very light blue tint.

"That was fast." Kagome replied. And so we browsed for masques.

'Where will I find one that matches my dress?' I thought noticing the others had already picked out their masques and were waiting on me. Kagome was holding a butterfly winged one, baby blue, matching her dazzling glittery sky blue dress. Sango was holding a green one, somewhat shaped like wings, like Kagome's but different, matching her Amazon green dress. And Rin was holding a bright violet one, matching her light lavender colored dress. I still needed one, and I browsed a non-crowded area to avoid the other customers. There it was. A crimson red colored one with fettered fairy wings. I quickly tried it one, looking into the mirror.

'Is that really me? Of course not. Not in reality…' I thought, and I gave it to Kagome. She paid for all the masques, and we headed out back into the limo.

"Find you masques?" The limo driver asked, opening the door for all five of us. I nodded.

* * *

The driver drove to Shikon City Hall. We were there. All these rushed panicked emotions came to me, but I ignored them, feeling safe behind my masque. 

"Please sign this guestbook." A man said at the door. We all signed it.

To tell you the truth, the City Hall was beautiful and colorful. I entered the lounge, and saw fancy dressed people in masques sitting on the fancy couches. I realized I was standing there in awe, and I quickly rushed to the others, thankful that I had a masque. The next room was the ball room, a large room with many people, all dressed for the ball. The lights were somewhat dimmed, and there was a small orchestra at the stage, playing music created for waiting.

_"Caviar and cigarettes  
Well versed in etiquette  
Extraordinarily nice…"_

"I can't find InuYasha." Kagome mumbled.

"He might've been one of those who started conflicts." Rin said, but Sango shook her head.

"Its still 7:10 pm, the ball won't officially start until five minutes pass." Sango said.

But there were still many people, although most of them were sitting in the lounge.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The lyrics were **_Killer Queen _**sang by the grand genius of rock music _Freddy Mercury_ from the band _Queen_. I just felt they matched with the style of the ball. And yesh, I like Queen. Shut up. 

**Notes:** I need help. Does anyone know any romantic slow-dance songs? And the name of a waltz. Please, and I'll upload the next chapter later today. I'm so sorry **My Name is Yet to be Found,** I know you were looking forward to it. Don't worry, it'll be very very soon.


	6. The Threat, The Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or company. If I did, then I would own the precious naturistic land my dad sold in Kansas/Okalahoma. Eff the seller! –cough- 

**Notes:** Hope you liked the previous chapter, here is the next one. I would cram both of the chapters together, but the size just wouldn't match… I'm a neat freak like that. I have a mini question. What does 'Au' mean? Does it mean point of view? Oh well. **My Name is Yet to be Found**, thank you for your help. I would have used that if I didn't write the chapter before your review. And I was unable to find the lyrics, unfortunately. Waa But thanks so much! Maybe I'll use it in another fan fic… But since I did use lyrics of some sort, please read them and try to guess who they belong to. The disclaimer/answer is at the bottom. Beware, there are some cheesy parts. By the way, I must also ask, what is 'fluff' and 'waff'?  
The Renkotsu thing is clearly fictional. I really don't like Renkotsu, he killed Jakotsu in the series, and so I'm making him look bad. In reality –the series- Renkotsu has no relationship with Kagura at all.

* * *

I was getting irritated. 'These damn five minutes are taking longer than they should be…' I thought, and I decided to look upon myself in a mirror. "I'm going to the rest room." I told the others, and I started heading there. Inside, I looked in the mirror. "I'm so horribly shamed…" I mumbled to myself. 

"You are not." A girl said, coming out of a stall. It was Kikyo. She was wearing a sexy long black dress, and a black masque, but I knew she was Kikyo from her cold voice.

"Hey…" I said, nervous around my long past friend. We had been somewhat best friends for a little while, but she grew cruel and I grew arrogant. We strayed apart.

"You look nice. Who are you with?" She said, also facing the mirror, to wash her hands and apply make up.

"Some friends. What's it to you?" I said rudely as I looked at her in the mirror.

"You have friends?" She asked coldly, ignoring my rude-ness. She applied some dark eyeliner.

"Maybe…" I replied. We had both been loners, so we both had never had any "real" friends. I looked at the rest room clock on the wall. "One more minute…" I said.

"See you later…maybe." Kikyo said, still busy in the mirror.

"…" I left the rest room. None of the others were there, and I realized that the ball officially started. I rushed into the ballroom.

* * *

"_Welcome to Shikon City's Annual Ball. This night will be hosted by moi, Bankotsu Shichinin and my lovely Jakotsu Shichinin. Please enjoy the drinks and snacks and remember to keep your masques on at all times._" Bankotsu, a short man wearing a tuxedo and a dark masque announced at the stage. His voice could be heard around the ballroom. 

"_And please inform security if there are any conflicts between any people. Enjoy this following waltz, the traditional waltz of Shikon City!_" A taller but more feminine man announced. He was wearing a sunset pink dress t. Then the short man took Jakotsu's arms, and they both stepped of onto the dance floor, waltzing.

'The traditional Shikon waltz? But isn't that…' I thought in panic, as I realized everyone was dancing, switching hands of their partners and dancing with another. A man grabbed my hand and twirled me around, and I stepped on his foot. 'Thank these masques…' I thought, and I copied the moves of a woman nearby and changed my partner when everyone else had. Stepping on a few more feet, a man I was currently dancing with yelped in pain as I did so. I remembered the voice. 'It's Renkotsu!' I thought in panic, and hoped that he would not notice who I was. But as I traded partners, Renkotsu winked at me, and I couldn't help but give him a dirty look. When the dance was over, I found myself at the other side of the ballroom, and I skimmed around me to spot glistening long white hair. 'There he is!' I spotted him across the room, and twisted in jealously as I saw him holding Rin in his arms.

"Kagura." A sharp voice said. I flipped to the sound. It was Renkotsu, the man I had danced with, and the man I was hoping to avoid. He never left me alone. Always harassing me, always trying to get his way with me. I stabbed him in the heart once before, but the shard keeping him alive in his neck healed him completely.

"Renkotsu, what the hell do you want?" I said, backing away from him, into the wall behind me. Bad idea. Renkotsu pushed me against the wall, his face next to mine. I tried to scream, but Renkotsu just covered my mouth.

"Stab me again, and I'll have Naraku put you to rest." He said as he smiled.

"I'm no necrophilliac, and this time I'll aim for your neck!" I snapped, and struggled, pushing him away from me.

"But I am. And when you are dead, I can do whatever I want with you." He said as he sneered. He clamped his hands around my neck, strangling me, and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Get the hell away from me!" I shouted out faintly, but with the ballroom music, noise, and chatter, I knew no one could hear me. I could no longer breathe, and I fell to my knees, my eyes blacking out. I felt Renkotsu loosen his grip on my neck, and he dragged me behind a curtain.

Since I could breathe again, I cried out, and slit Renkotsu's neck with my fan. However, it did not reach deep enough for the shard, and he slapped my face and punched my lower abdomen. "You whore!" He yelled, and I fell to the ground.

Suddenly, the curtain swished open, and an arm reached out and grabbed Renkotsu's neck, the claws digging deep into his neck. The shard was pulled out, and Renkotsu fell to the ground, decomposing quickly. The curtain closed, once again, and I blacked out, unable to get up, too weakened to get up.

* * *

"_Aww__, the night is almost over._" I heard a voice say over the announcements, and I opened my eyes, finding myself in a dark area. Looking around myself, I spotted a carcass of Renkotsu, and I twitched. 'What happened…?' I thought, and I realized the voice I heard was Jakotsu. I pulled myself up and opened the curtain, closing it back up to make sure the carcass was out of sight. 

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry…"_

"_And we will be finishing this night with this very last dance. A slow dance. We will be locking all the doors, so no one will be able to leave or enter the ballroom until 11:00 pm. Afterwards you will all be released and allowed to return to your homes._" Bankotsu announced and the previous song finished.

'Oh my god… Have I been unconscious for that long?' I thought, and saddened at the thought that I would no longer be able to dance with Sesshoumaru. 'Wait…why have I wanted that? Ah well, he's probably with Rin anyway…' I thought, and I saddened at the thought that it was no longer possible, so I headed to the door.

"I'm sorry miss, no one is allowed in or out until the finale dance is over at 11:00 pm." A security guard informed, and I looked out the door. Rin was out there! I realized hat there still might be a chance, and I walked back to the curtain I once stood, looking for Sesshoumaru, or at least his long white glistening hair. 'I give up…' I thought as the song began to play, and I leaned against the wall, looking toward the floor, wiping away small tears.

"_Open up your mind and let me step inside  
Rest your weary head and let your heart decide…_"

Suddenly two feet surrounded in luscious white hair stood before me, and I looked back up, seeing a man in a gorgeous white tuxedo and a white masque, covering the top half of his face. He grabbed my hand, and I put my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder as his hands were on my waist.

"_It's so easy when you know the rules  
It's so easy all you have to do  
Is fall in love…_"

We continued to dance. It was like the moon shining on paradise. 'Is this real…?' I thought, closing my eyes and smelling the sweet cologne he wore, feeling his warmth.

"_My game of love has just begun  
Love runs from my head down to my toes  
My love is pumping through my veins (play the game)  
Driving me insane  
Come come come come play the game play the game play  
The game play the game…_"

I knew it was almost over. 'I wish this would last forever…' I whispered into his ear, and I snuggled into his chest, holding him tightly.

"_This is your life - don't play hard to get  
It's a free free world all you have to do is fall in love  
Play the game - everybody play the game…of love…_"

The song was over. We stopped, and I looked up into his beautiful auburn colored eyes. Without any thought, Sesshoumaru drew his face to mine, and his lips touched mine. It was a passionate kiss, and I closed my eyes, feeling sweet euphoria, rushing through my whole body like sweet ecstasy.

Suddenly someone pulled me back away from Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The first lyrics was**_ Somebody To Love_** lyrics and the main lyrics when they were dancing was **_Play The Game_**sang by the grand genius of rock music _Freddy Mercury_ from the band _Queen_. I really don't know how the tunes went, but just pretend they are slow. Very very slow. Too much Queen you say? There can never be too much Queen. I even have an ending theme for Kagura that will be in the last chapter when I write it. 

**Notes:** Ok, a long chapter, yesh. **Spoiler!** By the way, how angry would you be if Kagura died in this fic? Because I was planning to do so, to follow the story line of _WestSide Story_, if anyone has ever watched that. You all really should if you haven't. Please let me know by clicking that lil button down there that says 'Go' Maybe I'll have two endings and give you a choice of which one.


	7. Ending 1: Death

**Disclaimer:** When pigs are flying, hell freezes over, and then I will own InuYasha. Until then, I do not own it. At all. Not ever. 

**Notes: **Well, I've decided to have two endings, and you may choose which one you would like to read, or you may read both. This one is labeled **Ending 1: Death **so anyone who wouldn't like anyone to die, please read the next ending. Thank you for all reviews, they are really helpful, and I just want to thank all who have been supportive of this fanfic... **My Name Is Yet To Be Found**, **Banana Rum**, **Tauna the tundra wolf**, **Kirara242**, and everyone else.

**Date Finished:** February 9, 2005

**WARNING:** There are two chapters for the ending. This one (7), titled **Death**, is sorrowful. If you would be deeply sorrowed by the main character's death, then please go to the next chapter (8) titled **Live Love**.

* * *

It was Naraku. He punched Sesshoumaru, although it did no damage. Then he slapped me, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Naraku…!" I shouted. 

"You think killing Renkotsu and taking his jewel shard will help you any? You're more foolish than I thought." Naraku accused. Security soon gathers, but his _jyaki_didn't allow them to get through.

"What? I did no such thing! Naraku… I just want to be free!" I shouted.

"Give me the shard, and I will spare you, returning your heart." Naraku said, holding out his hand to take the shard from me.

"I did no such thing!" I screamed at him, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"Keep your heart." Naraku replied, and he dug his arm into his abdomen and took out a pumping red heart. He squeezed it, and I shook in pain. He shoved it into my left rib cage as I was bending over in pain.

"What…? I don't…have the…shard…" I sputtered out, not able to breathe.

"Spare her. I do." Sesshoumaru said, and stepped in front of me as I leaned for support on his shoulder.

"A leader of a strong clan, my rival gang, fell as low as to steal the shard? This changes things." Naraku replied, and he raised a gun toward my head.

"Spare her." Sesshoumaru ordered, and he held the shard up in Naraku's reach.

"Very well." Naraku sneered, taking the shard and lowering his gun. And he pulled the trigger.

"You basterd!" were my last words as the bullet blasted through my neck, digging into it. Falling into Sesshoumaru's arms, I died…

I opened my eyes, and looked upon Sesshoumaru's face. "Is this heaven? Am I…free?" I asked him. I heard nothing but his voice, saw nothing but him in a white misty aura. I saw tears stream down his cheeks, so I reached up and stroked them, and I cringed at pain in my neck as I did so.

"You are. You are free." He replied. "I love you, Kagura." He whispered in my ear and kissed my lips.

"Why…I love you too…Sessh…Sessh…Sessho…" My voice faded away.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked home from the Shikon Hall. It was a year and a half after Kagura's death, on the day of graduation. Sesshoumaru had been a special speaker, for a presentation he had to do a year and a half ago. About society's teenagers and gangs. 

The wind blew, brushing his long white hair past his shoulders. Leaves picked up, swirling around him.

"_I love you…Sesshoumaru…_" The wind whispered to him.

**-The End-**


	8. Ending 2: Live & Love

**Disclaimer:** When pigs are flying, hell freezes over, and then I will own InuYasha. Until then, I do not own it. At all. Not ever. 

**Notes: **Well, I've decided to have two endings, and you may choose which one you would like to read, or you may read both. This one is labeled **Ending 2: Live Love **so no one dies, or at least permanently, except the most hated character. To tell you the truth, I personally hated this chapter.

**Date Finished:** February 9, 2005

**WARNING:** There are two chapters for the ending. This one (8), titled **Live Love**, is the alternate ending. If you would like to read the original that I planned to write for this fanfic, then please go to the previous chapter (7) titled **Death**.

* * *

It was Naraku. He punched Sesshoumaru, although it did no damage. Then he slapped me, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Naraku…!" I shouted. 

"You think killing Renkotsu and taking his jewel shard will help you any? You're more foolish than I thought." Naraku accused. Security soon gathers, but his _jyaki _didn't allow them to get through.

"What? I did no such thing! Naraku… I just want to be free!" I shouted.

"Give me the shard, and I will spare you, returning your heart." Naraku said, holding out his hand to take the shard from me.

"I did no such thing!" I screamed at him, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"Very well. Keep your heart." Naraku replied, and he dug his arm into his abdomen and took out a pumping red heart. He squeezed it, and I shook in pain. He shoved it into my left rib cage as I was bending over in pain.

"What…? I don't…have the…shard…" I sputtered out, not able to breathe.

"Enjoy your demise, Kagura, for it was you who caused it. And to think you'd ever be free…" Naraku replied, and he raised a gun toward my head, and pulled the trigger.

"You basterd!" were my last words as the bullet lowered its aim and blasted through my neck, digging into it. Falling into Sesshoumaru's arms, I died…

Or so I thought. I opened my eyes, and looked upon Sesshoumaru's face. "Is this heaven? Am I free?" I asked him. I heard nothing but his voice, saw nothing but him in a white misty aura.

"You are..." I heard him say, and he stroked the tears off my cheek as I fainted into his arms.

"What the hell happened?" Naraku sputtered, and blood drew from his neck, bleeding horribly. Naraku raised his hand to his neck, seeing the blood. He collapsed.

"A shard. When you place a shard in clan member's heart, it switches with the most powerful one in the clan. You are a wise fool, Naraku." Sesshoumaru said coldly, and he reached for the heart within me, pulling out the shard. The heart changed, it was black, but now it was red, and pumping, and it teleported back into my body. It was mine forever and forever.

"Sesshoumaru…It was you…" I mumbled unconsciously.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and I walked home from the Shikon Hall. It was a year and a half after the City Ball, on the day of our graduation. Sesshoumaru had been a special speaker, for a presentation we had to do a year and a half ago. About society's teenagers and gangs. 

I blew the wind and it swished the leaves all around us, swirling Sesshoumaru's long white hair.

"_I love you…Sesshoumaru…_" I had the wind whisper to him.

"I really do..." I added.

_"I'm free. Truly free…" _The wind sung.

**-The End-**


End file.
